Prussia x Friend's OC - Merry Christmas Sakura w (Chapter 4) FINAL
by Flameytehpsycho
Summary: For Sakura


~**For Sakura~**

**The OC's and disclaimers are the same as the last chapter.**

**FINAL CHAPTER! **

**Sakura P.O.V. (Point of View)**

I still hadn't gotten a Christmas present for Prussia by the time we left the mall. Oddly enough, I was distracted by..well, thoughts of Prussia himself. I kind've just walked around like a zombie, trying to indulge myself in my fantasies without running into anybody. All my thoughts only were on Prussia, not Prussia's Christmas present.

By the time we had to leave, I realized how stupid I was and how guilty I felt. Here I was, without a present for Prussia the day before Christmas. I had gotten everybody else things, I just forgot him. He'll probably think I don't like him. Or worse, he'll think I hate him. I had begun to accept the fact that maybe I liked Prussia. Just a tiny, little bit though. I sat next to him in the car, texting Ayu-chan:

_To: Ayumi_

_From: Sakura_

_How's your vacation going?_

I set my phone down, and almost instantly I heard the phone vibrate in my hand. It was always like Ayumi to be on top of her texts.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ayumi_

_Can't talk right now! Sorry! Talk to you later~ Ja ne~_

I read the text and sighed. I don't know what she was doing, but it sounded like it was urgent she had to leave. Either A: She didn't want to talk to me or B: She was busy doing something actually _fun _with Rin and Len, while here I sat feeling so many mixed, unknown emotions. I almost cried as I thought about this. It was kind've pathetic. Sure, I was having a great time, but why did it have to be so awkward when I was around Prussia?! I thought about what might happen after Christmas Day. Would everybody take Prussia's side in hating me after they found out I forgot about him? In that case, I'd lose a huge portion of my friends in school. And sure, I had Ayumi but, she was always busy talking to either Rin or Len...

Then I started crying.

Prussia and Canada noticed, asking what's wrong. I lied and said my mom texted me saying my cat died last night. They believed me, trying to comfort me, but honestly I didn't want comfort on something that didn't happen. The comfort would be that warm feeling in my heart if Prussia accepted my feelings. If he didn't care if I got him a gift or not, I was good enough. But that wouldn't happen. So I cried more, the warm tears pouring down my cheeks. _"Even though it's so cold in my heart...Why are the tears so warm?"_ I thought, covering my blushing red, soaking wet face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Christmas Eve. I should've been downstairs, having fun with everybody, but I couldn't look Prussia in the face. I had made the excuse of being to sad to have fun, and before anyone could convince me out of it, I just rushed upstairs and to my room. The warm tears soaked my pillow as I buried my face in it. The warmth of the tears quickly turned cold, matching my mood. I cried so much that the tears had out right ran out. I turned over and sniffled. I just decided to fall asleep.

It was hard to sleep with the racket everybody was making downstairs. They were yelling and singing along to music, dancing, obviously stomping on the floor as hard as they could. I went over to the window and opened it looking at the night sky, the white stars against the deep velvet night. The misty grey clouds floating across it, barely visible. The moon shining brightly against everything, giving it a white glow. It was really pretty. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture. I looked at it a while, rubbing my thumb gently across the screen. I noticed water droplets starting to fall on the screen, one hitting my thumb and rolling off onto the beautiful picture. I thought at first I was crying, but I didn't feel the tears falling down my face. I looked out the window and saw the pretty sky now covered by deep, black rain clouds. Rain started falling lightly, and since the direction of the wind was facing my window, little rain droplets started falling inside. I should've closed the window, but instead I let the tiny cold droplets fall against me.

Eventually little bits of them started making my hair seem as if it was covered with glowing silver sparkles. My face felt cold and wet. I came to my senses and shut the windows, just as a loud lightning bolt struck through the sky, echoing a deep thunder. The clouds grew almost black and the rain grew really heavy, beating against my window like hands against a drum. Eventually all I could see was the large sheet of rain falling from the sky at a vertical angle towards my window, and all I could hear was the loud beating of the violent water hitting my window, accompanied by the either soft, gentle thunder, or loud booming thunder.

Since I was all cold and wet, I decided to take a shower. I turned the water on hot and stepped inside. I let the warm water wash away the cold. I washed the droplets out of my hair. I then just stood there for a while, before the steam started filling the shower so much I could barely see. I turned down the hot and started washing myself.

By the time I stepped out it was super late at night. I saw a note on my bed. I picked up the note, reading it.

_"Please meet me in my room. I really need to tell you something"_

_signed-_

Part of my hand was covering the signature. I removed it, only finding that the water on my hand had rubbed the ink all around, making the writing impossible to read. I looked at the black ink on my hand. I placed the note down and went to wash it off. When I came back I got dressed and sat on my bed. I took the note and tossed it in the trash. I didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. I just laid down and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: Christmas Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, remembering it was Christmas morning. I looked at my window. It was still soaking wet from all the rain last night. The sun started gently rising from the horizon. It's radiating beams shone against my window, evaporating the water. A gentle steam rose off the glass.

I got up and headed downstairs. I squealed happily, "Yay Christmas!" I rushed around the living room, yelling, "GET UP!" Multiple times until I woke everybody. Then all came downstairs excited, except for Romano, of course. His ignorant vibes rushed off him as usual. We started opening presents, I had to rush upstairs to get mine. Everybody was so happy when they say there presents, but Prussia looked disappointing when he realized he didn't have one.

"Prussia, I-"

"Let's just go outside. I need to talk to you."

So...the note last night was from him..? I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about, anyways. He was probably really mad at me. I started crying as we reached outside. He stopped me. I lifted my head up, revealing my tears. "What's wrong?" He asked in a caring tone. I rubbed my eyes madly, trying to get rid of the tears, although now I had a bunch of red marks around my eyes. I turned my head so I didn't have to look at him. He then gently touched me on the shoulder, signaling to me to turn to face him. I did. Everything that needed to be said was said within his gaze. His eyes were warm and gentle, it looked like little stars were scattered within them, just like the night sky. I looked in fascination. Prussia then spoke up and said, "Sakura- I - I want to tell you something. I've liked you for a while now."

My entire face turned bright red. My body shook with shock and embarrassment. My heart pounded in my chest. I turned my head away again, only for Prussia to grasp my face gently and move it back to look in his eyes. "Please, don't do that," he mumbled, "I like looking into your pretty eyes."

"Prussia," I said, removing his hands from my face, "I-" he cut me off and started talking, "Sakura, please. I really need you. I want you to be my everything. The reason I smile is because I think about how I will get to see you. The reason I laugh is because I think of how funny you are. The reason I blush is...well, that one's a secret." I blushed, "but Sakura...please...because..because.." he blushed like crazy, his blush had reached the climax of blushes, redder than any tomato Spain has ever eaten. With that he said, "You already _are _my everything!"

I replied by gently kissing him on the lips. "So are you." I said as I pulled away. "I'm really sorry I didn't get you anything...it just completely slipped my mind..." I felt the tears coming, stopped by Prussia gently wiping them away, "Even though you look cute when your crying, it pains me to see you doing it." He then blushed and said, "There's no reason to cry, anyways. I'm not upset. Getting you to be my girlfriend is the best present I could ask for. You-you will be my girlfriend, right?" He said hopefully.

I nodded, then said, "Yes, I will." His eyes lit up. Then he said, "And Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I think you just may be awesomer than me!"

Laughing I hugged him. I stayed in his arms until someone came out to pull us apart and drag us inside.

From there on out, Prussia has been with me.

And he always will be.

**~END~**

**I hope you liked it Sakura! =^w^= Merry Christmas to a very special friend!**


End file.
